america love new york!
by ClockworkMaiden
Summary: America falls in love wiffff new york! but hetalia characters kep dissapperating. what happing? She's supah cool! REVIW! R AND R PLZ!1111
1. Chappy one

(hey guis. mi nan is clockworkangel. I abandoned dat poral fanfic I madein before and decifds to mak a heatalia fanfic. I hop you like and please remember to witte a review!)

Americsa was walkiling down a sweet. He wuz been aweson, lik always. (LOL, I luv Americana! I've met him in reel life! 12) He wuzx eaten sixteen candy.

"I luv candee, he said." He headbanged.

Den, he hearle a nose!

"Wat dad und cumming (LOL DATS A SEXY JOKE LOKL from?' He aked, looking around the corners. It was a bell, but not a belt.

DEN he noticesx daty it waz...GERMANY LSDICE CREAM TULSKKKKSSSSSSS!"

"I luv ice crem! YAOI FOR ICECEREAM!"

He jumped off the ckliff, to tri to get the iced cream truck. But he got into the middle odf the doed and brok both of his legggos!

and germsany could't stop his truk!

'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO help mah!" He scenad, wid his big lungs.

"I'll saveing you!" He hers a voice. SUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDENLEEEEE he found hielf fling off the steve and blacked out completely. But de lost ding he saw was a beautk,cvful gurl looking rigt into his eye!

(How u lik dat I ll post more later~!)


	2. Chapter 2 da revilation

**(Tank u guyas for fad nis review! loll, well nut realle guys mor like gui. I now I asked die on my oter stored, but whets a troll fic? Oh, nod I hav a warning. My chapers are short, butt imp makin a lot do dem to keep in suspenceful. Oak, lets starting nu.)**

America wok up in dab hospital. His mind was relling (ha-ha my engish teacher taugr us dat word- from wat had happened. 2 he binkies his eyes 2 tims.

He looks around the rum to see a hoot sexy girl starin right at him. He hels Sid breth.

She was a gorgeous girl. She wore da best corset ever and a green skirt. She had on rainbow biff nets. Her shoes made hevb fly in dab sair. But before he could see ay mor...ENGL:ANDER CAMR IN! ONE AD DA THE (lol, I so dun, I forgot do spell thee!?O) DINOSARRRRRR!

Enland was smexy as he cowshed throu da wall on his big dinosaur dat had the letter s 'ba' on it. China was on ad dnoosar too.

'OMG! O hm gosh! WAT AM IN HOSIAL FUR?" American screwed.

Dad sexee girl calmly turned to the two dinasars. "Sirs u need to leve dies palace."

'nuuu we need to see eeee dab America!11e" Englande stated bulb.

:lev nu, dab girl seed, her voice becoming bery hard (dats what she sad)

De girl took out her sword and spruted winds, and then turned to American. He could see her face bu. she was betful, whiff long pink and bolk hair to her fetus. Her orbs snarkld like a thousand suns. deny were rainbow suns.

'r they bothering you...DADDY?"

"doddy?' everyone gosled. {"omg!1

"yes. dats right. I AM...NRW YORK!"


	3. Chappy Tree gon hom

**(Hey guis, I reed or reves. Deer are too dings in ed to clear up. u ned to stop flaming me. I will make da story betta!111 and ok ill no best to do no author notes in seneces. Ok I would lick us to be friendses. There is a plot develoing, true me. No lettuce begins! 1! 11!)))))))))))**

"nes Yolk?.N" amerux gasped, stunding up out of bed, cuzhe was felling bêtes. 'I touht you run away frum me!1"

"Yeah, but I sue you in the ruddy, and germs was gunna kill you with is super cool ice crème truk, so I saved u. do you have a problem bugdy? Do yar? yo dah? Yah?'

'No, but I relly want to kill a. cuz I'm still mad aboot ya running away .none off yer siblns run await.'

"Yah cus yo...BRAN WOOSHED DEM!"

Everybod gasped, evan day dinosaurs.

"I didddddn't!" amer stated.

'Yah yu did...'

"AAAAru, is this tru?' China (spoiled it rigt) gushed. 'Did yu bran wash yer own kiddies? aru. telllllll ma hoer bandsa will shut you."

'And fifi

Americo blused. 'Cum on new ork, yer cumin hum with me. You ganna stay with yer siblings.'

'But daddy, I cant stund dem~

'Nu, I dun care. Nut cum on!'

Suddenly, new ork (Elise) pulled out a katerna slash gun andtrues to shoooooooooooooot and slice America, but America dodgers.

'Yer stupid!1' America sneered, den groped her nest, pubing her towardsdar automashole. 'nu lets go home'

So dye went home.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~AT DE HOMI~**

The fatter dauter pear went outsid day car. As they diff, America nots how hot his dater is.

'ew urn a petafill.' Elise stated. cuz she could red mines. She fad a loot od specul powers. lik turning intp animals. And magic. And ESPN

'Oh yah furgot about day. Nu lets go inside. dea rest of the states want to seesaw you."

"Oh juy," Elise seed sarcastley. 'I love dem whesn they try to stangle me and give me aids."

Americana pillowed at Eliseses leash on her hneck.

They slowwwwwly made their watts inside the hume.

"HERLO!" America yahooed. "New methico! Maine! Caoforia! Are yu in? Is anybody her?'

But dere was no sound in the house. Only... ... ... ...

BLUDSTANS! AND A CREOLE NOTER!

**(Se, was dat a scary chappy? I hope you lik dat plot twist guys. I'll be usdatinfg sun!")**


	4. Chapter 4

(lol dis is shirt. I mit tack a break sun. Oh and danks to my boydfend for helpin me wife the Chinese! also no hating A BCAUSE WHEN I HET IN THE CAR I START RTOLLIN...)'

"WAT Ja-happened? ' Ameigo stated roofing and rolling his eyessss.

"Weld, pervert, obstuctiusly dey were taken. Let's leek lock look at the Creole note!~!11"

The lokied at the creole note.

_Deer ameuirca and Elise,_

_e've taked your sexy children to xdea place, pleze bring monet. k_

_Thx,_

_D. _

"dis is o weird, hooker Elise" Amerigo sad, head banging onece more.

"It semens obviously to mee," New Elise said.

"ORKLY"?"  
"Yah, but I think weed shoulder go somewhere to mak sure my historee is cvrect.  
"OPRLU? WHERE SYHLD E GOO YTO?"

"We have to go to da...HERBAL SHOPPIG!"

"Ok...TO DA HERBAL SHOPP!'

~ASS DA HERBNA: SHOP ~

They went into the hew shop, wher som old Asian lady was beind the cunter. Aso, Austria and Germant were yaoiing in the urner.

"Sheng shong communist shong!" The old lad geeded them.

"Listen up, lady!" Ameri stated. "Wher are my kids?"

"stup it dad!" Clock York sed. "I'll handle dis."

"Why?"

"cuz I speck asian." Clock sed to lade the, "Sheng shong shong shong Sheng meh." (Wrere are the states?)

"Shong shong shong Sheng." (Well obvouseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee dey are ib the atlenticocen.)

"Ok, danks."

"Wet," Da A**sian** lady sed. "Imusty giv you a blessing!"

She donged arund us in a special way:

"nagareteku toki no naka de demo

kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte

watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo

mienai wa sou shiranai?

jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku

toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete

shiranai wa mawari no koto nado

watashi wa watashi sore dake"

Suddelee there was a big POOFDFFFFFFFFFF, and amerigo and clock lokied around. THERE IJ DIMNO AGE

"OH GRADT!" Hero sed. "How wee gunna get back nu?"

"I might be abel to hell u..."too voices sed. The pear looked to seeee...GERMAMY AND astROA?


	5. Chapter 5

(Hey guis ig adgged mote derptails and stuff. oh and plz not: dis has some bad stuffingee in this, but its allllllllfor th plot.. _**PLZ SPRED DIS STORY.**_Enjay!)

"fgermony and Austrian?' We exstated, ar eyebrows jigling. "How u get here?"

"We wire tronsparted with u, sex bonbon,:" Augiusta snexed, juggling his mole lik a boss (love da sung).

"Buut hew we got deer?" Amserca twirled, eating his s%$ $^%t.

: Well, obviosla, thed old chick puut a spell an us." Elise sad, flopping her sexy black locks. Dey sjimmered wif maginess.

"Ohhhh, I sea," Astria shighed, tossing his hands lik a dolpin. "But we still do misty got out of heer. I mean, we in dino jungal! With dinos!"

"Relaxitive," Germany spokaned. "I'ma dinosaur traner. I have a meouth."

"Oh, whil, oak. Hey loki! A Piano! ! 2" Austria ponyed over to tge piano. We all goommped over to in remoosefully.

"Austria took od his speckibALS andsat down. He began too ploy...GANGNAMM STYKE AND BUTY AND A BEAT !

WE all stared to donce to se music. After a willie, Americ groped my hand.

"Adater Elise, u r sexy!" His sed. He tried to tack off mi clothinThe music sed si shoulder lettuce ghim, butt id didn't care.

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, UR A ERVERT!" I yelled, as he gerabbed my boob (which waz an F cup). "Get awat frum me. !111"

I lokied over to se bad things. I looked to sea Germngay humpin a tree. Austria's pian was organming.

"NUUUU DIS IS MNOT RIT!"

"Hey I scan help u! A voce sed.

I spiiin arund to seeee...P {RE HISTYRIC ANTARCTUA!

**!##!**

"Wow, what u don here, whore?" O asked, raisining an eyebrew.

'Im gunna get u out of here with my...CAVEMAN POWS!"

Anyarctica spoen arund (DIS IS FOR U KELSEY) and clopped tree tims. Suddenly...we were in the present tim!

BUT GERMANT AND ASTRUA WERE MISSIN!

(DIS IS A PLUT TRWUST.)


	6. Chapter 6- part 1!

(yu guis are NOT hlepin me wid my story. yu all just wanna mak me conform.)

Wee loked arondr da plasa, ar eis boggling.

"OMG dere gone lik da stats!" I sed sadily, red ters of blud runnin dun mi checks. nevs in mi life hade I felt soooo much pan. I flet mi wings grew outer mi bock. dat was bad.

"aw, dun't cry, Clock," Antarcia sed, putting her naikls on mah wings. "Were gunna help u thru dis!"

I whipped mi tears awa wid mi hand. all da sandiness waz gun frum ni is. Yer cuntpletely right," I stated. "We ned to tak down da kidnapps!"

"Wire a tem!" We scremed, getting oun ar dinosaurs. "Tooo...THE ATALANTIC OCEAN !"

!AT AT LANTIC OCEN~~~

We goat to Florida and tooook on divin sus. Well, ameica did nest one. Antarca and mi did nut ned ones cuz we had unreconizd powers.

We wetn to da bottom of da oven were dere was all dis alrea and fisghies!11 ( Bet thee like mi fish nets!) they're was water. b Sudenly, we hearf a sung.

"oh we e luv u elisa, ameica, and antartcia! we love u! uer great ad awsome and ul sav everyone!"

We al tred around so see...MERMADS !

Dey we beautiful, butt nut as butiful as me lol. dey were cull and stuff. dey had seashell bras. sum of dem were hister .

"Qwelcome!" Dey sed, then pulled us too see...

ATANTICOCEN DA MERMAD!

"hi." she sad.

(DIS IS A 2 part cvhappy!11)


End file.
